1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to data storage systems and in particular to a system and method for preventing damage to storage devices that are moveable within a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can be configured in several different configurations. The information handling system can include storage systems that use storage devices such as hard disk drives. Some hard disk drives are mounted to trays or racks that can be connected to live power and data connections in the information handling system. These disk drives are called hot swappable hard drives. In one configuration, a hot swappable hard drive is mounted to a tray that can be slid into engagement with a circuit board connector and removed from or slid out of engagement with the circuit board connector.
While hot swappable hard drives are useful for adding storage capacity and maintenance in a real time environment, they are susceptible to damage caused by movement of the hard drive during translation of the tray containing these hard drives. The hard drive platter is subject to mechanical motion damage from movement of the read/write head if the hard drive is subjected to excessive acceleration or deceleration forces during movement. Thus, the present storage systems and devices do not provide adequate protection for the operation of the storage devices.